Ron Wilson
Ron Wilson, Bus Driver, is a secondary protagonist in Disney's 2005 movie, Sky High. He was played by Kevin Heffernan. Biography Ron Wilson was born the son of two superheroes, so he might have been expected to have had multiple superpowers. However, as Ron aged, he never did acquire any powers at all. It is likely that he attended Sky High, and studied to become a “sidekick.” Instead of becoming an unpowered sidekick, Ron became a bus driver for the school. Ron has thrown himself into his role as a bus driver, taking great pride in the service that he provides. He keeps his bus immaculately clean, and his uniform neatly pressed. He tries to be friendly to all Sky High students, though he feels most drawn to Will Stronghold. After the events of Royal Pain’s attempt to kidnap the staff and students of Sky High, Ron fell into a vat of toxic waste, and gained the power to grow to giant size. Now, he works for the mayor of Maxville, protecting the city from giant robots. However, even then, it is seen that Ron is still wearing his bus driver uniform, suggesting that he has not given up his prized position as bus driver. Physical Appearance Ron is roughly 37 years old. He stands 6’1” tall, and weighs in at about 185 lbs. He has fair skin, black hair and brown eyes. Whenever he is seen, he is proudly wearing his Sky High bus driver’s uniform, which consists of white pants, white shirt with labels, and a khaki tie. He sometimes includes a beige Sky High staff jacket. Personality Ron is a sweet tempered individual. He would like to be a superhero, but he is willing to be as useful as he can in his present circumstances. Powers and Abilities During the bulk of the movie, Ron is conspicuous for not having powers. However, at the end of the movie, he fell into a vat of toxic waste, and gained the power to grow to giant size. Relationships Will Stronghold Ron has a special reverence for Will. Will is the child of two superheroes, like Ron, but he is the son of two very famous superheroes, the Commander and Jet Stream. As such, Ron treats Will as special, and would very much like to be his friend. Most everyone else Ron considers himself to be important, as a Sky High bus driver, and as such he does not bother cultivating friendships with the other students. Lash and Speed The bully duo of Lash and Speed consider Ron to be a source of fun. Because of his lack of powers, they feel free to play tricks on him, like when Lash stole his cap. Quotes * (To everybody on the bus) “That’s everyone.” on his Sky High patches. Next stop, Sky High!” * (To everybody on the bus) “Hang on back there. We’re going off road.” * (In response to the screaming kids on the bus) “''Pfft. Freshman.”'' * (When he confronts Stitches) "There's only one person authorized to transport superheroes, and that's Ron Wilson, bus driver." Stitches off of the bus. "And I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver." Gallery Ron_Wilson.jpg|Ron Wilson's ID card. Ron_Wilson_Driving.jpg|Ron Wilson modelling Sky High bus driver uniform. Category:Characters Category:Males